


someone you love

by devantsun



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anyway. checks notes. have you heard jaals thighs are canonically MASSIVE, surprisingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devantsun/pseuds/devantsun
Summary: SAM Node is transferred to a new vessel. A body, to be specific.Ryder isn’t handling it very well.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/SAM, Ryder/SAM (Mass Effect)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	someone you love

SAM Node is transferred to a new vessel. A body, to be specific. 

Ryder’s not really paying attention when they give him the details. Something about how it’s a “advancement in the scientific field” and how he simply must “allow for the collection of data”. It all boils down to two things, basically.

One; SAM becomes stationed aboard the Tempest.

Two; SAM’s vessel is uncomfortably hot.

Now, normally this kind of observation would go over Ryder’s head. God knows the crew has had their fair share of fun attempting (and failing) to set Ryder up with the men and women on the various planets they’ve touched down upon. He always manages to make his excuses and wheedle his way out of it with faked charm. And maybe he would’ve shown interest, if he wasn’t so caught up with a particular AI.

But that’s besides the point. SAM, the most complex and sophisticated of AI technology thus far, gets transferred to a body. 

Ryder isn’t handling it very well. It would be fine, if SAM had any comprehension of personal space.

“SAM,” Ryder says patiently. “We’ve talked about this.”

SAM had drifted ever closer during one of their conversations. His face was barely inches from Ryder’s. “About what, Pathfinder?”

Ryder wishes he would stop calling him that. He steadies SAM by the shoulders and gives him a gentle push. Back a step he goes. “Personal bubble, SAM.”

“I am already inside you, Pathfinder,” SAM says, in that neutral tone of his, ignoring how Ryder chokes on nothing. “I fail to see how personal space is of concern.”

“We’ve got to work on your phrasing,” Ryder mutters. SAM tilts his head.

Ryder can’t help but smile. “Come on. Briefing in fifteen.”

SAM follows, barely a step behind, his arms brushing Ryder’s. Ryder says nothing this time.

~

They’re talking late one night, a bottle of wine opened between them. SAM doesn’t have any taste buds (apparently they’d been deemed unnecessary), but he’d taken a sip at Ryder’s insistence. 

(“Liquid,” SAM informs Ryder. “Kim Crawford, 2019.”

“You seriously have mouth analyzers but not taste buds?” Ryder takes a sip of his own, eyes wide. “Cruel.”

“They are not called ‘mouth analyzers’,” SAM begins, about to launch into a clearly technical explanation, and Ryder dissolves into preemptive laughter.)

In most ways, it is similar to a great many nights Ryder has spent. Alone but with SAM to accompany him, the two trading new attempts at humor and engaging in deep conversations until Ryder falls victim to sleep. The only difference now is that SAM has a face to the personality.

Ryder is still getting used to it, to be honest, but it’s not a bad change of turn. 

“How did you feel, when you were told you were getting a body?” Ryder finally asks, after a moment of silence between them. He can’t even remember what they’d been talking about before; this question has been on the tip of his tongue for some time now.

“I…” SAM tilts his head. “I desired independence of personal autonomy. My consciousness still resides in yours, as you know, so it is not all that different. But it is...very different nevertheless.”

“Hmm,” Ryder takes a drink to that. “Is speaking weird for you? You know, after...telepathy or whatever.”

[ _I can speak to you within your mind, if you prefer it.]_

The words are flat, in the same even tone they are always in, but they scrape at the insides of Scott. SAM’s body is still across from him, looking as a marionette with cut strings- he does not blink, or breathe, as humans do, and it looks as though SAM has vacated the vessel altogether. His face is utterly blank. He looks every part the unfeeling piece of technology that he is. Ryder’s chest hurts.

It is easier to pretend, when SAM is only in Ryder’s mind. Easier to think that he is capable of more. Of affection. When he is nothing but a disembodied voice, it is easy to imagine a warmth in his eyes. 

_Symbiotic relationship_ , Ryder reminds himself. _Nothing more._

“No, that’s. Um. Out loud is fine,” Ryder says.

“As you wish, Pathfinder,” SAM’s face does not move much, even when his mouth enunciates words. But the vessel has come back to life; SAM crosses his arms and leans back, and his eyebrows twitch slightly. His expression is still blank, but it always is. Scott wonders when it became endearing rather than eerie. 

He also _really_ wishes SAM would stop calling him that.

“It’s Ryder,” Ryder says, after a beat.

“Ryder,” SAM repeats, the words clear on his tongue. 

Ryder must be imagining the slight uptick in the curve of his mouth.

~

The crew has gathered in Liam’s quarters to play poker. Ryder isn’t one for poker, but he comes anyway, because SAM had been convinced to play. They’re all placing bets on whether SAM or Gil will win.

“My money’s on Gil,” Liam says with a snort. “Move over, Ryder, I’m dealing.”

Liam doesn’t wait for an answer before he flops down, shifting Ryder precariously to the left. Ryder collides with SAM, and SAM steadies him, but there’s still barely any room; Jaal’s on the couch, too, and the couch simply wasn’t made for four people (and Jaal’s massive thighs).

“Ow, SAM, ease up a bit,” Ryder complains.

“Apologies.” SAM approximates his body angle to a less rigid degree, folding inward slightly. The tension in his body relaxes. 

“Perfect,” Ryder sighs, clapping him on the arm. SAM becomes pliable in his grip, as if he has to focus on it. “I’m betting on Lexi.”

“And this is why you’re my favourite,” Lexi says with a smile. Ryder returns it.

“Degrees aren’t everything,” Gil says. “It’s all in the body language. Watch and learn, Ryder.”

Ryder peeks at SAM’s hand. He has no idea how to play poker, so what he sees doesn’t really mean anything to him, but SAM looks concentrated. 

A collective groan rings out when Gil wins, yet again.

“Can anyone beat him?” Liam says, but it’s as good-natured as ever.

SAM stares down at his cards. “I fail to understand.”

Ryder nudges him. “Understand what, SAM?”

“I have considerably more knowledge than Gil,” SAM says.

“Hey!” Gil says with an easy laugh. “Well, it’s like I said. It’s also in the technique. You’ve got a killer poker face, though, I’ve gotta say. Who’s down for a second hand?”

They play a fair few more rounds after that, though Lexi drops out eventually in favour of a healthy sleep schedule, and Peebee joins for a bit. 

No one beats Gil, of course, though SAM gets closer every round.

Ryder’s socially exhausted after a while, so he makes his rounds to say good-night and disappears to his quarters. 

By some unspoken rule of thumb, SAM always retires to Ryder’s room for the night. There’s probably space for him somewhere else, but they both like it that way; it’s familiar. It’s a few hours later before SAM returns.

He greets Ryder, but seems a little more pensive than usual; he doesn’t strike up conversation as usual.

Ryder doesn’t mind; he falls asleep quickly after that.

~

“Christ!” Ryder sets down his coffee, his tongue scalded. 

“Not quite,” SAM says from behind him. 

Ryder turns to face him. “Was that a joke?” he says, delighted.

“I make ‘jokes’ on a consistent basis,” SAM says, and the words would probably be huffy if SAM had figured out how to alter his vocal intonation yet.

“An _actual_ joke,” Ryder corrects, shifting his weight to his left leg.

SAM rolls his eyes.

“Oh, _and_ you’re rolling your eyes,” Ryder says. “What a treat. Who’s teaching you to be human?”

“I acquired the skill from observing Peebee,” SAM says. 

Ryder nods sagely. “She does roll her eyes a lot. They’re going to get stuck that way if she isn’t careful.”

“My extensive knowledge of human anatomy assures me that that is not the case.”

“It’s a turn of phrase, SAM,” Ryder says with a smile. 

SAM begins to step forward, opening his mouth, but then the world goes sideways.

That’s not quite right. Ryder blinks, feeling the impact of the ground on his back, and stares up at SAM, who’s straddling him with hands planted firmly on either side of his head.

“Apologies, I tripped,” SAM says.

“SAM, get off,” says Ryder.

“You are blushing,” SAM notes. There’s a tinge of curiosity there.

“Uh…” Ryder stares up at SAM. There are freckles on SAM’s nose.

“Your pupils are dilated by approximately twelve percent,” SAM says, leaning further into Ryder’s space.

Ryder bites his lip. “Get _off_.”

“No,” SAM whispers, and leans in. 

Their mouths meet, soft. Holy shit, SAM’s _kissing him._

It’s over before Ryder can really reciprocate. SAM pulls back, eyes searching Ryder’s. 

Ryder looks up at him, hesitant. “What. Uh. What was that for?”

“I was talking to Liam the other night. When we were playing poker, you remember.”

“Yes, I remember.” Ryder blinks. 

“He mentioned your...feelings for me.”

_Goddamnit Liam._

“That’s...yeah, okay.”

“I am not immune to emotion,” SAM continues. “I thought more on it. I feel...I feel the same. I did not imagine I would, but I do. Can I tell you a secret, Ryder?”

“Uh,” Ryder stares at SAM’s lips. “Yeah.”

The lips part. “I tripped on purpose. I did not know how to broach the subject.”

Ryder laughs, and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this was sooo rushed and awful but i couldn't leave this lying around anymore hhgh


End file.
